Demon Defense Force
by Mr. Ken the Black Cat
Summary: Mature. Being Re-Written / Takes place after the Three Kings Saga. The DDF has disbanded, but what happens why some old comrades come back? And some new arrangements are made? Original Characters.
1. Prologue

_(Prologue: three years before the actual Demon Defense Force Saga begins. You'll notice the difference between them in the past and now in the present.)_

* * *

**"Feel that? It's coming closer." **A hushed female voice warned. **"How many are there, Minoru?" **Another female voice asked, hers much colder. A cloaked male answered, **"Two demons… A pathetic human… And the last is undetermined."**

Three clocked figures watched in suspense, staring off at the far portal that had been created. Hordes of demons lined up, waiting to be released into the human world. The foolish demons practically foamed at the mouth just thinking about human flesh.

The hot breeze ruffled the cloaks of the bystanders. **"Should we be here?" **The male seemed almost worried. **"It's our duty, idiot." **The colder female hissed. **"We keep those who are not welcomed out."** The other spoke quietly.

From how the three acted; it was obvious that the female with the cynical posture and crimson cloak was the leader of the three. The other in the white cloak with the much more quiet demeanor appeared second. While the male in black was third in charge.

**"The demons appear to be A class though. And the unknown energy… It makes my head spin!" **His voice quivered as he was forced to take a seat on a large bolder.

**"It'll be alright, Minoru." **The white cloaked one swiftly came to his aid, placing her index finger and middle finger on the center of the boy's forehead. **"Relax…" **Her voice was just above a whisper. A very faint blue light encased her fingers, sending out pulsing waves from the two.

**"You shouldn't waste your energy on him." **The leader growled, clearly she didn't care that he was in the slightest bit of pain.

Minoru was about to retort when the woman in front of him snapped to attention. **"They're here." **She announced with a slight anxiety present in her voice.

**"Heh." **The leader scoffed, the excitement in her voice rang clearly, **"Then I guess we better throw 'em a welcoming party!"** With that, she disappeared. Soon to be followed by the other two.

* * *

As Sensui landed on the _Plato of the Beheaded_; he was followed by Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei. **"We're going to finish this now!" **Hiei roared, firing up his _Dragon of the Darkness Flame._

Just as he was about to launch the vicious black dragon, an unknown presence caught everyone's attention. They turned their heads, to lay eyes on three figures above them. The cloaked figures were floating casually, as if entertained by this death match below them.

**"Who the Hell are you?" **Kuwabara growled. **"Some low level demons no doubt." **Hiei glared, his fists tightening in anger. **"This is our fight. Get out of our way!"**

**"What is your purpose in the Makai?" **The one in white questioned, her voice unconcerned by Hiei's intense glare.

**"Look. This is the one admitting the unusual energy." **The male hastily spoke, not even giving Hiei a chance to answer the other. The other two followed his line of sight to Sensui. **"It appears, from the shape and color of the exposed energy, that it would be that of the sacred type."** The white one explained, her voice unimpressed to say the least.

**"Hey! Don't ask a question and then ignore us like that!" **Kuwabara shook his fist at them. With that, they turned their heads back to the three below them. Kuwabara gulped, seeing only the glow of their demonic eyes. **"Don't look at me like that!"**

**"That's the legendary spirit fox, isn't it?"** The leader inquired to her right. **"Yes. So it appears. It's been awhile." **The white one answered modestly.

**"Do we know each other?"** Kurama asked, feeling as if he was left out of this conversation. **"Probably not." **The white one quickly shot back.

**"Give me your names." **Sensui stepped in, **"I would like to know just who it is that lives in the demon realm."** His voice was overly curious.

There was a pause before the leader answered, **"You may address me as Kaname. The one in white is Tsubaki, on my left is Minoru."**

**"It's a pleasure to meet you." **Sensui almost seemed to smile. **"Continue with your battle."** Kaname turned away and began to leave. **"What?! Just like that?! You're just leaving!"** Kuwabara seemed more then puzzled.

**"You show no interest in harming the demons in this area. So we have no quarrel with you. Please take care." **Tsubaki and Minoru disappeared after their leader.

**"What the Hell was that about? Stupid demons." **Kuwabara turned his attention to his comrades.

**"Hiei… You don't think… We just had a run in with.. The Demon Defense Force, do you?" **Kurama's eyes widened just at the thought.

**"The Demon what-what?" **The orange haired boy asked in a stupid tone.

Hiei clenched his fists as he explained. **"They're in charge of keeping out anyone that would pose a threat to the Makai. They appear where a portal to another world has been opened. They also work under the three kings of the Makai."**

**"So that means they're strong, right?" **He inquired.

Kurama spoke up, **"They could of killed us without breaking a sweat. They're that of a level S class. They concealed their energy to appear as a low level. That way we ****wouldn't proceed them as a threat."**

**"Hey! So why don't we get them on our side and take out Sensui?"** Kuwabara pointed to their enemy across from them.

**"Fool. They don't meddle in affairs that don't concern them. As long as you don't attack anyone from this realm, they don't hinder your fight, nor will they lend a helping hand. They're a neutral party." **Sensui smirked, causing Kuwabara just to twist in anger.

**"Screw talking! Lets just take this arrogant punk down!" **With that, the war between Sensui and the three began.

_Off in the distance, it was being carefully monitored by a set of six eyes._


	2. 1: Unsettling News

_( **Rating:** 16 & up. **Genre:** Drama, Angst, Betrayal, Friendship )_

**Quickie Info:**  
_Takes place after the Three Kings Saga. I never wrote the events of what had happened in their past, so it'll be revealed as the current events unfold. On another note: The Demon Defense Force, DDF, has some-what been disbanded since the barrier had came down between Demon World and Human World. Now they live in the Makai as regular demons. Though sometimes Tsubaki still believes the DDF will be needed eventually. Oh look. Kaname's Famous! XD  
_

* * *

"Isn't that Kaname?! Kaname Mikoto?!" A blue skinned female squealed at the top of her lungs. "Oh my God! It really is him! He's so handsome!" Another demon with multiple horns on her head screamed.

A tall boy turned his body slightly in the direction the commotion was coming from. His short blond hair ruffled in the cool breeze that passed by. His gray eyes were sparkling as the sun reflected off them. Pale skin, almost ghostly. A skinny body that anyone would envy.

"Idiot! I told you to keep your hood on!" A girl grabbed the hood on Kaname's crimson cloak and pulled it over his head. "Ever since you dyed and cut your damned hair! You've been mistaken for a stupid boy!" The girl was shorter then Kaname, she only came up to Kaname's shoulders.

"It's not my fault! How was I suppose to know this would happen?!" Kaname shot back. "I thought short hair would make it easier for training! And black went out of style a hundred years ago!"

Both exhaled in defeat.

"Who's that girl with him?" Whispers began to spread like snakes through the large crowd of female demons. "A girlfriend?" Another growled. "She doesn't look like someone worthy of the prince!" One hissed.

"DAMN IT!" Tsubaki roared, tired of the gossip. "SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU BITCHES!"

"The name's Tsubaki Urameshi; I'm part of the Demon Defensive Force! Make no mistake. I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" She announced, her hands on her hips.

"Urameshi?" A green skinned demon echoed. "Isn't he the son of Raizen?" Another inquired. "Is she related to _that _Urameshi?"

While other began to gossip about the Demon Defense Force being disbanded.

"Who cares what she's part of! Lets get the Prince!" A large demon shaped as a horse stood on her hind legs. "Prince?! He's a she, damn it! I can freakin' prove it, you imbeciles!" With that, Tsubaki grabbed the front of Kaname's shirt and ripped it open. Kaname's face lit up with mortification as her breasts bounced out into the open.

There was silence before Kaname let out a cry and covered her exposed self. "Dumbass!" Tears were in the corner of her gray eyes, and it oddly gave her even more boyish charm. "She's so cute! Lets get her!" The fan girls went wild as they charged towards the poor '_prince_'.

"I warned you!" Tsubaki threw her right hand into the air, with in seconds a light blue orb formed; only to span out into a long shape before exploding and revealing a staff. "Prepare yourselves!"

Tsubaki launched herself into the air, only to bring the end of her staff down onto one of the rabid demon's head. She turned slightly to the right, sending both ends of her staff into the demon's on either side of her. Back flipping, she brought the middle of the staff up to hit the large horse demon square in the chin. She twirled it around in her right hand and smirked. "Who's next?" By now, the remaining demons backed off.

"I wouldn't mind giving it a go." A deep male voice spoke from behind the two females. Tsubaki's staff disappeared as she whirled around to face Yomi. "What are you doing in these parts?" Kaname inquired.

"Same thing you are. Shopping." He lifted up a large plastic bag as evidence. "Doesn't seem like your style." Kaname's voice was cynical.

Yomi merely smiled before turning his attention to Tsubaki; who had now shrunk back behind Kaname. "Why are you hiding? Am I that intimidating?"

"I'm not intimidated by you." She poked her head over Kaname's shoulder. His smile grew, "Then perhaps it's the news I bring?"

"What news?" Kaname quirked a brow. "Yusuke's visiting. And he's brought some friends along. You two should come to the reunion." With that, he walked passed them, adding in a devious tone, "I believe a certain fox and woman will be with them."

There was a silence between the girls, the wind ruffling their cloaks. Kaname felt Tsubaki press her forehead against the back of her shoulder. "Lets… go home." She could barely keep her voice from shaking as she grabbed Tsubaki's hand and began to walk. _'Why now of all times?'_ She thought as they disappeared into the sunset.


	3. 2: Menacing Fox

**Quick Note:**  
_Chapters are shorter then that of my other stories. Why? Because I wanna try a different style of writing. Instead of putting a bunch of information in one chapter, I'd like to span it out over two or three chapters. 'Causing the chapters to become shorter. I prefer it this way._

* * *

Their house was the typical old style Japanese; resembling much of Genkai's home. It was large for only two people, Minoru wasn't home regularly, so it was as if only they lived there. Of course their home was built a good bit away from the city; secluded in the middle of a large mountain that was surrounded by thick forests on every side. It was peaceful there, as if they weren't even living in the Makai. There was hundreds of different types of plants and animals that lived there. Along with many streams that trickled down the mountain side. They even had a pond in their back yard, and a hot spring just a ways up the west mountain side.

Kaname stood over the stove in the kitchen; a cook book in her right hand, while she stirred a pot with her left. She had decided on making a different dish tonight, something unique, that they hadn't tried yet. Cooking always got her mind off of troubling things.

Tsubaki, on the other hand, was sitting on the back porch. Her mind was bottled with thoughts of what Yomi had said. She, like Kaname, had dropped her human facade. Now; her black furred ears with white tips drooped down in thought, while her black fluffy tail, also accustomed with a white tip, lay on the hardwood floor. Over the past three years, her tail had fluffed out much more, and her ears had curved forward just a bit. She used to have a scrawny tail and thin ears; as she aged her feline features had seemed to mature; along with it came a presence of her kitsune heritage.

A small mewing noise made her ears twitch as she looked up. A small baby spirit fox crept closer to the gloomy girl. It was one of the kits that Kaname and her were used to feeding. There were six kits in all, along with their mother; who was a beautiful tan colored fox. The kits were tan with black tips on either their ears, nose, paws, or tails.

"Hey, Kaname! Chiyo's here for dinner!" She hollered into the house.

"Yeah, yeah. She'll just have to wait for awhile!" The other girl yelled back.

"Hey, Chiyo-Chan. Where's the rest of the family?" Tsubaki reached down to pick the kit up, when it took off running. "You shouldn't just run off like that!" She pouted, feeling awfully rejected by the little fox.

Surprisingly, Chiyo poked her head out of a bush and mewed again. "You want me to follow you, huh?" She stood up, brushing her bum off, before hoping over the bush. "I got nothing better to do."

Chiyo led Tsubaki pretty deep into the forest to the west of the mountain. "Where exactly are you taking me? It'll be dark soon, you know." She mumbled, climbing over a fallen tree. She stumbled over a rock and fell flat on her face. "Damn it." She groaned, sitting up, and brushing the dirt off her cheeks.

A chuckle from her right startled her. Her tail bushed up as she met cold golden eyes. A white spirit fox with three tails was half visible, hidden slighting behind a tree. The menacing look in the fox's eyes horrified her. _'It's not possible that this fox is Chiyo's dad. The dad is a black fox with two tails…' _She remembered meeting the papa fox once when the mama had brought him around.

Chiyo didn't seem as scared as Tsubaki though. Instead, the little kit ran right passed the other fox. Tsubaki slowly got to her feet and took a step closer. If Chiyo could make it by this fox, so could she. At least that's what she thought. The devilish fox had other plans as he let out a low growl.

"Easy now. We're both of the same species, you know. Well maybe that's a lie… Since I'm half…" She mumbled, her voice was shaking; despite her effort to keep to brave. The fox still didn't move, and just the way the shadows lapsed around him, made him look even more treacherous.

"Never mind. I'll just leave you to what ever you were doing over there!" She laughed nervously, turning her back on the spirit fox. Taking cautious steps, she hoisted herself up over the same fallen tree. As she was leaning over it, she realized her obi had gotten caught on a branch of it. "Why now…?" She thought in dread as she tugged on it.

Another chuckle made her face forward. This time the fox was about five inches away from her face. _'Another one?!' _Her heart sped up as she looked over her shoulder, realizing the other one was gone. _'No… They're the same. Wait! What kind of closure is that?!'_ She turned back to face him. He had moved an inch closer and his mouth was agape just slightly.

"Mind helping me with my obi?" Tsubaki forced a panicky smile. Shockingly, the fox leaped onto the tree and took the part of her obi, that was hooked on the branch, in its mouth. With a good yank, Tsubaki tumbled free. Unfortunately, the fox had kept the obi locked tight between its jaws. Causing the obi to slide right off of the poor girl, letting her short kimono float open.

"Some help you were." She glared, holding it shut as she sat on the ground. "Gimme my obi back now!"

The spirit fox let out a snarl, setting the obi on the tree right beside him. Apparently, she'd have to get it herself. With a huff, she got to her feet and warily reached for the obi. Suddenly, she felt the wind knocked out of her. She wheezed in confusion as she fell to the ground. Soon everything became much clearer as she came faced to face with the fox again.

The sly fox had taken the opportunity to pounce on her and was now towering over her. His teeth glinted in the failing light of the sun. His eyes were hungry as his tail brushed her exposed thigh.

_The hunter had become the hunted._


	4. 3: Vanishing Act

**Quick Note:**  
_"'The hunter had become the hunted.' Dude. So cliche." - Rentaro. "DUDE. Shut up." - Author. "HAHA! Baki's gonna get eaten!" - Rentaro. "DUDE. SHUT UP." - Author.  
_

_"She merely put this here because she has no good note. xD" - Rentaro. "No Deidara sex." - Author. ".-." - Rentaro_

* * *

The sun had evaporated behind the shadow of the mountain, causing the forest to become engulfed in darkness. The day creatures began to slumber, as the night owls awoke for the prowl. The temperature dropped enough for a chill to run down a demon's spin.

As crickets chirped into the night, Kaname walked out onto the back porch. "Dinners ready!" She announced, only to be answered by silence. "Tsubaki?" Looking up and down the long porch, she found no sign of her roommate. "Yo, Tsubaki! Stop screwing around! The food's gonna get cold!" She shouted, hoping that Tsubaki was close enough to hear. No answer.

"Damn it. Where did that kit run off to now?" She muttered to herself as she returned inside to grab a jacket. Pulling the warm garment on, she hopped off the porch, and took off into the forest. She'd have to follow Tsubaki's scent, and fast. Before other creatures washed it away.

* * *

Tsubaki stared into the deceitful eyes of the spirit fox above her. "If you're looking for something to eat, you should stop by for dinner." She tried to ease the tense situation, yet it failed miserably.

"What kind of fox eats its own kind?" She inquired, her voice rather harsh. The fox let out a deep snarl, disapproving with her comment.

Thinking fast, she lifted her hands up against the belly of the fox. "If you're so hungry, why don't you eat this!" She hissed as a light blue orb formed against the stomach of the beast. A second later and an explosion erupted, causing the forest to rumble.

"Bye bye mister fox." The triumphant girl smirked as she leaned up onto her elbows.

She was stunned when she realized she still couldn't move any further. In fact, she came face to face with the spirit fox again. This time, his golden eyes laughed at her. Mocking her attack. His fur wasn't even singed from the blast.

"Impossible!" She lashed out. "My powers may have gotten a bit rusty, but that blast should of knocked down any type of spirit fox!"

The fox only seemed to snicker at her out burst. Again, it leaned its face to hers, noses touching in a twisted courtship. "Just what the hell are you?" She growled, feeling one of the tails of the fox twisting around her own.

A branch snapped and the fox was gone.

"Tsubaki! What the hell happened to you?!" Kaname appeared, landing right beside her.

It took her a moment to get her bearings before answering. "There was a damned spirit fox here! He was right here! He tried to eat me alive!" Kaname helped her up, steadying her as she gave her a skeptical look. "I'm serious, Kaname! He was white and had three tails! I used one of my attacks against him and it didn't even faze him!" She blabbered on like a frightened fool.

Kaname lifted the obi off the tree and tossed it to Tsubaki. "Well he's gone now. So we got nothing to worry 'bout." She spoke as she leaped onto a tree and headed back home.

"Hey! Wait for me! Don't just leave me like this!" She chattered on as she followed in hot pursuit behind her friend.

* * *

Once they were safely back at the house, Tsubaki had lost her appetite, to Kaname's absolute horror. "You're going to eat no matter what, young lady!" Kaname stood with her hands posed defiantly on her hips. Her motherly instincts, and perhaps pride, was leaking out.

"But I'm not hungry!" Tsubaki whined, stomping her foot. "Don't stomp your foot at me!" Kaname shot back with a huff.

"Fine…" She pouted, losing the battle to her superior once again. "Can I eat in my room then?"

With a roll of her eyes, Kaname nodded, shoving the plate of food into Tsubaki's hands. "Don't you dare feed it to those animals, got it?" She gave her a glare that made Tsubaki shrink into a little ball. "Yes ma'am."

With that, Tsubaki skittered off to her room at the opposite end of the house.

_Unfortunately, separation wasn't the best idea right now._


End file.
